


Campo

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Mistery, NaruSasu - Freeform, Top Uzumaki Naruto, naruto ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: Una incesante noche de tormenta un rubio toma un café pensando que hará cuando su reloj toque las doce, sus deseos serán cumplidos justamente en ese sótano debajo de su casa
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Campo

La tormenta descendía del cielo anochecido de una forma estrepitosa, causando un sonido demasiado alto que resonaba en los oídos de los transeúntes los cuales corrían despavoridos a salvarse bajo algunos negocios. Los truenos no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia asustando a la gente temerosa de ellos. El ambiente que se podía percibir a poca escala se sentía sumamente frió puesto a que se encontraban en épocas invernales, quizás la sensación termina era de unos dos grados casi tres dependiendo la zona en la que estaban o el viento que ferozmente soplaba sin miramientos.

De todas formas el tiempo no parecía afectar a un sótano ubicado secretamente debajo de una casa en la lejanía de la ciudad, más en específico situada a las afueras en un humilde campo. Ahí vivía un joven rubio llamado Naruto Uzumaki, su familia había muerto hace cosa de unos meses por culpa de un accidente en auto yendo por la ruta 34.

El joven rememoraba sus recuerdos más felices en lo que bebía un café viendo la tormenta por la ventana de su cocina, en su rostro se formaba una leve sonrisa.

Se levantó de la silla marrón con blanco dejando en el lavado su taza de rayas azules que ahora mismo estaba vacía sin nada adentro más que unos leves residuos de granos.

El reloj colgado en la pared derecha a la mesa antes nombrada hizo un sonidillo marcando que eran las doce de la media noche, hora perfecta para cumplir ese deseo ferviente de venganza en su pútrido corazón ya extinto por las circunstancias que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, sin dudas esa sería la noche de diversión más grande de su corta vida.

Su invitado especial de esa tormentosa noche era un chico citadino de cabellos azabache y mirada oscura como la noche que dejaba entrever en el fondo como leves luces blancas se posaban en ellos tales como las estrellas lo hacían en el firmamento cada anochecer.

El muchacho en cuestión hace poco tiempo fue reportado como desaparecido, era hijo de la pareja de empresarios más influyentes en la ciudad de Konoha.

De todas maneras nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que el culpable de esa angustia por no saber dónde estaba su hijo eran obra del mismo Naruto, quien todos creían era el mejor amigo de Sasuke, casi inseparables hasta el punto de considerarse mejores amigo pero no todo es lo que se aparenta o se cree en esta vida.

Pasos se escucharon bajar de esas escaleras deterioradas por obra del tiempo, crujidos tétricos los que producirían que cualquiera se estremeciera generando el famoso caso de los pelitos parados en la piel de los brazos.

Una luz proveniente de una vela puesta encima de un pequeño plato de porcelana más la sombra de un chico bajan por allí, lentamente hasta llegar a su destino.

De pronto las luces del sótano se prendieron mostrando el cuerpo de Sasuke encadenado, el joven desaparecido iba a tener la peor de sus noches en donde seguramente su orgullo y dignidad penderían de un hilo, el manejador de ellos sería el rubio, tendría a merced y haría lo que quisiera con tal de cumplir su malévolo objetivo.

La victima usaba un pequeño bóxer negro, en su boca reposaba una mordaza azul y debajo suyo se hallaba tirada una manta que de seguro se cayó por los incesantes movimientos tratando de escapar de la prisión que lo mantenía cautivo como un horrible preso encarcelado de forma injusta,

Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque estaba en esa lamentable y humillante situación, comprendía o más bien quería intentar creer que Naruto se encontraba en una situación demasiada baja como para caer en la demencia total de sus actos infames, tenía noción de la trágica noticia que circulaba por los pasillos de su escuela los últimos meses en los que no vio al rubio, sus padres murieron en un misterioso accidente automovilístico.

Recuerdos amargos vinieron a su mente cuando recordó como termino allí, viernes por la tarde tomo la moto de su hermano mayor para ir a darle apoyo emocional a su amigo, nunca creyó que terminará ahí, que las historias que oía por Internet y en la televisión no eran una realidad alejada a la suya.

Lamentablemente en ese sucio sótano muy bien escondido, nunca supo de él en todas las oportunidades que piso esa casa hasta ese momento. Dudaba enormemente que su familia se atreviera a busca en esa casa, sin duda la imagen de Naruto en su casa era demasiado grande como para dudar de él... Una imagen sin manchas. Nadie pensaría que detrás de esa cálida sonrisa se hallaba un ser sediento de tortura.

De pronto sintió como el ajeno tomo su mentón alzándolo para arriba, le miro con mucho enojo, rencor e ira, una mezcla fortuita de ansias de que los papeles se invirtieran y fuera él, el que hiciera sufrir al ajeno por tenerlo en ese sitio de mala muerte.

El sádico de la sala sonrió de forma asquerosa lamiendo sus labios mientras sacaba una navaja y cortaba parte del pecho lamiendo la sangre que ocurría de las heridas provocadas por el artefacto.

-Nos divertiremos muy bien esta noche Sasuke, no por nada tarde mis buenas horas habilitando este lugar para tu tortuosa tortura placentera, quizás no lo sepas aun pero busco venganza contra quienes mataron a mis padres - Al sentir el incesante silencio otra vez bajo la mordaza - ¿Dirás algo? Soy todos oídos para ti.

\- Púdrete... No sé qué diablos te paso pero no pienso seguirte el este juego maldito que sale de tu retorcida mente de loco psicópata, yo no te hice nada malo Naruto, incluso vine a hacerte compañía porque me entere de lo sucedido hace unos pocos días, ¿Qué te traes contra mí? Yo no mate a tus padres, no busques venganza en alguien que es inocente, maldita sea ¡¿No que éramos amigo?!

La risa del loco bañaron el ambiente de incesante pesadez, en sombrías sensaciones desconocidas ¿Esto era sentir miedo? Se preguntaba el azabache una y otra vez intentando convencerse de que todo era un sueño, que iba a despertar conforme los minutos vayan pasando y que al hacerlo vaya a la escuela viendo como su amigo no era un loco desquiciado sin saciedad en venganza infundada.

Sitio otra vez un dolor en el medio del pecho, el había cortado con su navaja de forma vertical la piel de Sasuke generando un malestar grandísimo pero sin recibir un solo grito de piedad, él no le daría el gusto de oírlo gritar.

\- Tu sabes muy bien porque estás aquí ¿O no te lo dijo tu adorable familia perfecta? Para tu información ellos mataron a mis padres esa fatídica noche, la gente como tú sí que sabe tapar sus trastadas con mentiras llenas de billetes ¿No es así? - Expreso con un cierto deje de burla mezclada con demasiado odio

Él no lo podía creer, simplemente no cabía en su mente esa declaración precipitada, su piel sudaba de nervios, su mirada era asustada no obstante trataba de no demostrar debilidad al monstruo que antes se hacía pasar por su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? Eres muy callado como para no sentir miedo de mí - La mano de Naruto se posó en los cabellos del contrario acariciándolos con una suma delicadeza que colocaba en una posición nerviosa a Sasuke.

Al sentir otra vez el silencio característico de la soledad de uno, saco un látigo de esos largos y negros, sin nada más que perder sin piedad alguna golpeo innumerables veces el cuerpo desnudo de su dulce victima que mordía su labios para no liberar el increíble sonido del dolor generado por el sadismo sin pudores algunos.

\- Si no vas a deleitarme con tu dulce sonido de sufrimiento creo que tendré que aumentar la tortura... Sabes Sasuke de aquí no nos iremos o bueno yo no me iré hasta haber escuchar ese delicioso cantar de dolores ¿Si me entiendes no? Quiero tus malditos gritos por piedad abandonando tu pútrido orgullo y te desdobles, hasta verte afónico de tus cuerdas vocales, hasta ya no poder más, e incluso en el momento en que suelte estas cadenas, que aprisionan tus brazos y caigas al piso sin poderte levantar, del sufrimiento que pienso generarte.... Menos palabras y más acción dice el dicho.

Con su mano derecha sostenía el largo artefacto el cual era golpeado muchas veces contra su mano izquierda, se alejó unos pasos del chico y de un solo movimiento volvió con su juego de golpear una y otra vez ese cuerpo hasta dejarlo de un color carmesí anormal en una piel tan clara, pero ningún grito del Uchiha alguno, solo escurría gotas de sangre de su labio inferior.

Sasuke no deseaba complacer los mórbidos deseos que pedía su captor, en ningún momento daría semejante lujo a ese desgraciado infeliz.

\- ¿Intentas ser fuerte verdad? Veamos cuanto te dura tu jueguito del hombre sin dolores, aburres demasiado cuando te pones así pero ¿De qué rayos me quejo? Si de todas formas sé que ahora mismo tendrás tu merecido castigo por no cumplir mi sádico pedido, ¿Qué prefieres una hermosa navaja, agua hirviendo chocando contra tu pecho rojizo expuesto, e incluso puedo ofrecerte un afrodisiaco y dejarte allí por un buen rato hasta que yo mismo quiera tomarte de una forma demasiado brusca, te dolerá cualquiera de las tres opciones pero será peor ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque todas lastiman tu orgullo y eso me fascina.

ÉL mantenía sus ojos cerrados sin querer abrirlos, sus labios bañados en sangre demostraban el dolor contenido por las torturas generadas por su secuestrador, vergonzosamente sus piernas temblaban por querer escapar, su cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de miedo y no era para nada grato. Deseaba huir y esconderse bien lejos de ese bastardo infeliz que antes le sonreía cada puta mañana.

De forma lenta con sus manos colocaba un numero uno, sentía que era lo menos humillante para él, la navaja era dolorosa pero no era una violación sexual como exponía el número tres o un ardor como se dejaba notar en la propuesta dos.

\- ¿Propuesta uno? Eres demasiado aburrido Uchiha y no es por ser malo pero no lo tomaré en cuenta para lo que haré a continuación, realmente perdón o quizás no, prefiero que me poseas un enojo terrible, me sentiré bien que tu me maldigas por lo que haré.

Saco de una de las cajas que estaban cerca un collar de electrochoques, en ningún momento nombro que tenía uno a su disposición pero era parte de las sorpresas que lograba crear Naruto. Lo coloco en el cuello de Sasuke poniéndolo en el primer nivel.

\- Cada diez minutos ira subiendo la intensidad, si para ese momento no gritas pienso hacer la opción tres con lujos de detalles para ti, será algo magnifico pero al mismo tiempo aburrido porque deseo oírte pero eres un egoísta que se guarda todo para si mismo.

La primera descarga que dio el collar fue leve, apenas sintió algo de dolor no negaba que sería realmente difícil aguantar todo eso pero seguía negado con deleitar a Naruto, aun si su vida depende de ellos se iría a la tumba sin que el ajeno escuche un solo grito de piedad, no se rebajaría ante tal persona maldita.

Sasuke trataba de pensar en otras cosas mientras los minutos pasaban rápidos, la segunda descarga vino generando un dolor pero dicho anteriormente el joven no soltó ni un mínimo quejido guardando todo para sí mismo.

\- Como veo que no estas cooperando en lo absoluto, llevaré esto al máximo soy un total impaciente en este juego - Tomo el control poniéndolo al máximo, el número diez.

Quiso gritar, maldecirlo en diferentes idiomas que conocía, tiraba su cabeza para los lados tratando de aguantar ese dolor que lo estaba matando, su cuello palpitaba por culpa de esa descarga, el rubio sí que se estaba pasando con esa tortura queriendo escuchar un sonido de sufrimiento.

\- Vamos Sasuke no es tan difícil hacerlo, solo grita por piedad, maldíceme tanto, quiero sentirme como un verdadero sádico de película, anda ¿No que éramos amigos? Los amigos hacen esos favores por otros- El sonido de su voz era una especie de susurro junto a un tétrico tono.

\- No lo haré... Tortúrame, haz lo que quieras conmigo pero jamás voy a caer en tus malditos pies a seguir tus órdenes, no soy alguien que gritaría por piedad aun si su vida está en juego.

\- De hecho tu vida si está en juego precioso, ya saben lo que dicen diente por diente, ojo por ojo, padres asesinados, hijo asesinado también ¿No amas las justicias? Porque yo si

\- ¡Estás loco! Diablos Naruto date cuenta cuanto cayo tu maldita cordura, no tú eras así y dudo que realmente quieras hacer eso, abre los malditos ojos.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Así? - Abrió los ojos de una manera burlona con el único fin de llevar al otro a la desesperación.

Al notar que el otro ya no dijo más nada, que suspiraba repetidas veces tratando de regular todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Naruto no tuvo mejor idea que empezar a crear su siguiente acto del show de esa noche.

\- En vista de que preferías mi navaja y no las otras dos opciones voy a suponer que si hago algo que tu si querías tu harás eso que yo deseo ¿No? Me lo debes Sasuke, es mi maldito premio de consolación por lo ocurrido, tu eres mi fuente de desquite hasta que me sienta aburrido llegando a la opción de matarte para adquirir otro nuevo.

\- Eres un desgraciado psicópata de mierda... Tu no buscas venganza, tu buscas saciar tus deseos de sadismo ¿Verdad? Debí notarlo antes, esto no es reciente - Murmuro levemente sin ver al rubio - Dejaste ver pequeños conectores a todo esto.

\- ¿Pequeños conectores dices? ¿A qué te refieres con ellos? Sasuke no todo lo que lees o ves en una película es cierto, no soy un psicópata solo busco la justicia en la gente como tú, en la gente que aprovecha para lastimar a otro.

\- ¡Eso lo que tú mismo estás haciendo ahora! Yo no tengo la mínima culpa de que tus padres hayan muerto en ese accidente, no tengo idea de que hacían mis padres esa noche, tampoco de si intentaron o no tapar este caso - Suspiraba agitado de tanto gritar buscando su inocencia que estaba a la vista de todos menos de Naruto.

\- Eso es, ¡Eso es! Grita más de esa forma, vuélvete loco cada segundo dejando atrás tu visión de cordura, hazme sentir en las nubes mientras te destruyo, quiero saciar mis tristezas generándote dolores, quiero que termines igual que yo, disfrutando de la demencia.

\- No haré tal cosa, podrás estar loco en estos momentos pero no voy a caer, haz lo que quieras tengo por desgracia el conocimiento de que nadie buscara por aquí, realmente tienes una imagen de chico bueno, perfecto para un loco recién graduado ¿No?

\- Siempre fuiste inteligente pero nunca pensé que tanto, no uso excusas realmente tu eres mi primer victima por venganza, quien sabe si seguiré complaciendo estos deseos con otra gente... Seguramente no lo haría, me aburren las personas normales sin gracia alguna, necesito alguien que con solo verlo quiera destruirlo.

Al termino de esas palabras el rubio volvió a alejarse contemplando el cuerpo de Sasuke una vez más, sonreía imaginando el estado en el que daría ese pobre chico citadino que su único pecado era ser el hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha.

Tomo su navaja empezando a marcar por todas partes al azabache, dejando su iniciar en el vientre del chico, cortando sus piernas como sus brazos, veía como se movía intentando escapar de él pero era en vano por culpa de las cadenas que lo mantenían preso de cualquier libertad, quizás él era un pájaro enjaulado en la misma jaula que un gato hambriento.

Él pensaba que ya no podía más, era un dolor muy intenso para Sasuke, su labio ya destrozado pedía piedad de los dientes que lo mordían de una forma muy fuerte, ya no aguantaba, estaba rebasando el vaso de su cordura, la tortura estaba a escasos pasos de ganar, la mente de Sasuke jugaba en contra de él causándole pensamientos negativos de esos que conducen a una desesperación sin retorno alguno, generando desequilibrio en toda su vida.

Naruto cansado de cortar tantas veces el cuerpo de su víctima decidió dar uno de los actos finales, sabía que con eso ya vería el dolor, los gritos y la desesperación de Sasuke, que ya no volvería a ser el mismo, quizás porque moriría en plena tortura o porque quedaría realmente shockeado con lo que Naruto planeaba hacer

Tomo una de las pastillas que descansaban en la mesa del sitio, a fuerzas se la metió en la boca al Uchiha esperando los efectos que serían en unos pocos minutos, miro la hora en su reloj de muñeca, eran las dos de la madrugada, dos horas en las cuales torturo sin piedad el cuerpo del que antes era su amigo, no entendía todo el dolor que quizás le haya causado, para Naruto era mejor su venganza que ponerse a pensar en esas cuestiones.

Sasuke experimentaba la peor humillación en su vida sintiendo como el deseo sexual despertaba dentro suyo, un calor abrazador lo bañaba generando una sensación de quemarse en el fuego vivo, deseaba huir de ahí, atender a su miembro que comenzaba a despertar dentro de su bóxer, sin quererlo y dañando su orgullo soltó un leve quejido.

\- ¡Eso es! Eso mismo quería escuchar de tu asquerosa boca Sasuke, por fin dejas que me divierta como es debido, no eres tan mal amigo como pensaba que eras, que bien porque ahora tu y yo nos vamos a divertir en una danza de tortuoso placer ¿No te excita la idea pequeño orgulloso? Ah cierto tu orgullo se fue hace minutos junto con tu bella cordura.

\- Cállate dobe... - Murmuro con dificultad, hasta parecía un leve gemido que despertó el interés del rubio.

\- ¿Qué dijiste teme? Recuerda que yo te estoy teniendo a mi merced, cuidado con lo que sea que digas de ahora en más ¿Entendiste?

Se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke, coloco unas pinzas en sus pezones las cuales iban conectadas a una máquina de electrochoques, bajo por el cuerpo apreciando las cortaduras de su fiel navaja, veían con admiración la sangre fresca que escurría de ellas aun, lamía ese delicioso sabor metálico el cual sabía que el mismo había provocado.

Siguió bajando hasta quitarle el bóxer negro dejando expuesto ese pequeño miembro erecto, lo tomo con fuerza apretándolo y viendo con admiración como Sasuke gritaba que lo suelte, al fin abandonaba ese orgullo asqueroso que siempre odio de él.

\- ¡Naruto basta! Duele maldito... suéltame ya, esto ya estuvo para de ser un loco de mierda, ten un poco de compasión por el que fue antes tu maldito amigo, yo estuve para ti en demasiados momentos, lamento si mis padres fueron los que mataron a los tuyos ¡Pero no es mi maldito problema!

\- Te pediría que te callaras pero disfruto más oírte pedir piedad por ti pero no lo haré, diente por diente, parientes por parientes... Un precio razonable

Soltó las cadenas que tenían prisioneras a Sasuke para encadenarlo al piso en donde tuvo una vida bastante buena de su trasero, con la navaja que estaba cerca puso sus iniciales en ellos, lamio las sangre que escurrió y vio con admiración cual iba a ser la siguiente tortura.

Se posiciono detrás de su culo sacando su miembro afuera, el de Naruto era unos seis centímetros más largo que el de Sasuke, veía con burla como le doblaba el tamaño.

De todas formas eso le importaba muy poco para lo que iba a hacer.

Refregó su falo en los cachetes del trasero de Sasuke para despertarlo, los incesantes quejidos del otro lo motivaban a que sea un trabajo más rápido como placentero, Sasuke gritaba por sus pezones que estaban recibiendo carga tras carga que por mu leve que sea generaban dolor en un área tan sensible.

Una vez vio que estaba totalmente erecto sonrió para ubicarse entrando en una sola estocada riendo como niño cuando el azabache grito de una forma tan fuerte, iba a dejarlo afónico después de tanta tortura, su plan iba a la perfección.

Embestía sin piedad alguna causando la peor humillación para Sasuke, era su primera vez, en un sótano sucio con poca luz, con el que antes creía su amigo embistiéndolo una y otra vez sin parar, sintiendo las descargas eléctricas en su pecho, gritando porque ya no podía razonar de ninguna forma con el rubio, rogando en sus adentros salir vivo de tal situación.

Pero eso no pasaría, el destino era una perra sucia jugando en su contra, oía con asco el sonido de embestidas que le daba el rubio, era un dolor mezclado con un placer que le daban ganas de vomitar todo, le dolía su pecho, su alma, su corazón porque amaba a Naruto, amaba al Naruto que había conocido en sus días como estudiantes, el que era el bromista de la clase, el que llevaba fruta del campo a la escuela y le convidaba siempre... ¿Cómo es que ese chico termino siendo tan descarado monstruo?

No lo entendía, tampoco deseaba hacerlo, apretaba sus puños bien fuertes dejando ver los nudillos blancos por la fuerza ejercida en ellos, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de decepción, de ira, de impotencia por no poder hacer nada al respecto, deseaba luchar, patearle el trasero al maldito que lo estaba torturando a tal magnitud de dejar su orgullo pisoteado y tirado por un barranco haciéndolo puro añico.

A Naruto no le molestaba escuchar los gritos, los gemidos de Sasuke que eran música melodiosa para sus oídos, sonreía una y otra vez disfrutando el momento de placer, para el esto era un premio.

El premio de consolación por el dolor que sintió por la pérdida de sus places, su locura adueñaba su mente generando discordia entre la cordura y locura, estaba en el mero infierno de su falta de juicio causando dolor tras dolor. Volviéndolo su más divertida diversión que nunca en su vida sintió.

Todo eso lo conducía al placer más enorme de todos, no le molesto venirse dentro de Sasuke incontables veces, toda esa noche abuso sin piedad del cuerpo del que antes era su mejor amigo, reía y reía como antes lo hacía siempre, al fin de sentía vivo de nuevo, era lo mejor del mundo, era su juguete en sus etapas finales cuando un niño lo miraba con emoción, juagaba con él un rato, hasta que llegaba el momento de deshacerse de él.

Ya no tenía caso seguir con Sasuke, ya estaba en un estado sumamente lamentable, ya no gritaba, sus ojos estaban completamente idos, sus cuerdas se cansaron de gritar por piedad.

El nunca grito por piedad en su vida hasta esos momentos que paso por una violación, tortura y humillación, le dio al rubio lo que más quería, le regalo el regalo de la venganza, de escucharlo pedir por piedad... Pero por alguna razón el rubio ya no se sentía bien, rompió su juguete favorito en el primer día de tenerlo.

\- Sí que eres aburrido Sasuke, realmente me encantaste pero ya es momento de tirarte a la basura, no le sirves más a mi placer, estas muerto, mírate a ti mismo con esa mirada lamentable, ¿Yo cause eso? De ser así lo siento, creo que me pase un poco pero ya no temas, no sufrirás nunca más.... O tal vez si

Sasuke ya no entendía lo que estaba pasando, dejo de sentir todo hace cosa de media hora, miraba el pequeño reloj de la pared que marcaban las seis de la mañana... Seis horas de intensa tortura lo volvieron loco, le generaron una tolerancia al dolor momentánea, quizás vuelva a sentir o no.

Nadie sabía lo que Naruto hizo con Sasuke más que ellos dos, las autoridades que seguían el caso del joven desaparecido nunca encontraron nada, nadie sospecho del rubio, nadie lo creía un loco desquiciado que llevo al límite de la desesperación al joven Uchiha.

El caso era un misterio salvo para Uzumaki Naruto el cual tomaba un café viendo con cierta nostalgia la tormenta, preguntándose qué haría esa noche de insomnio.


End file.
